A forgotten past returns
by Kairos Lokorr
Summary: Looks like the gigas weren't the only secret the Silvites knew about, and Vyse and company just found what else they locked up.
1. A new discovery?

Umkay I'm rewriting this whole mess cause of two things One: a lot of this kinda sucks. And Two: I like to think I've improved...

Kirri: 'improved'? May the moons help us...

Eh muzzle it. Lets try this now and see if I can't do better And as if ya didn't know: Skies of arcadia is not mine!

A Forgotten past returns

Maramba...

"C'mon Vyse time to get moving! That island is not gonna stick around!" chirped Aika "Okay, okay I'm awake..." Answered Vyse groggily as he was pushed out of the door of the inn they had stayed at the night before.

They where on their way to South ocean to check out rumors of a moving island Domingo had told them about but hadn't been able to reach, he'd mentioned it to them hoping to find out what was there knowing that they would want to find it as well.

They had gotten up earlier then usual this morning to get to the island before it left the area and had stopped in Maramba the night before to resupply before trying to enter South Ocean.

"Be a little more patient Aika, you did just pull Vyse out of bed!" Fina reminded her.

"Oh yeah...I did, didn't I?" said Aika looking a little sheepish. "Sorry but who knows where that island will be there when we get there?

"Isn't that why we readied the ship last night so we could leave first thing?" asked Vyse amused. "oh...Well lets get going already!" exclaimed Aika dragging Fina and Vyse onto the ship.

When they arrived the crew were already waiting at their stations ready to leave.

"So exactly what did Domingo say about this moving Island?" asked Aika. "He said he saw it come floating out of a tornado and that he thought he saw ruins on it." Answered Fina watching Cupil float around playing with her hair.

"So in other words: All he said it was a island that moves through tornados? And that it might have ruins on it?

Not to helpful..." Vyse sighed.

Aika grinned at him "So what do you think is there? Personally I hope we find something like the Gigas..."

Vyse snorted and glanced at Aika a little worried. "The Gigas? I hope not... there might be, but what are the chances?"

"Well it could still happen right?" asked Aika picturing a tiny Yeligar following her like a puppy.

"You might not be far off this time Aika." Said Fina musing to herself "That island sounds like a story the elders told me once...something important was kept there I think... But I don't remember what yet... she may have a point this time Vyse."

"Thanks Fina." Said Aika grinning at Vyse.

"Okay alright, I give. Besides this place sounds interesting anyway." Vyse admitted as Aika and Fina smiled at him.

"Agh...two on one...I never win..." Vyse mumbled shaking his head as he double checked the ships heading and Aika laughed softly.

Somewhere in South Ocean...

Inside a ancient shrine a massive crystal made of ice floated quietly, inside a flicker of silver was seen as the silloette of a humanoid creature shifted slightly in the soft light, as a flicker of power flowed through the building making lights and ancient technologies flicker...

And with that I ask you to Review!


	2. Guess who's awake?

Alright next chappy now...And da beasts ah mine! So are the new crewmembers whatever their worth.  
Crew: HEY!

Kirri: And even better I finally get to awaken now.

Bite me I'm gettin to it...

Kirri: -smirks, yanks on my arm and bites down on it-

o.o -shakes Kirri off- Now class here's what we learned today: don't invite a carnivore to bite you...they'll do it.

Kirri: Heh.

And since I didn't do this before...:

(thoughts)

"normal talk"

:thought speak:

((the peanut gallery))

A few days later in south ocean...

"Rolis, anything in sight?" Vyse inquired to the talk tube. "No capteen, Seen nothing but clouds, a stone, and the pirate ship you made to say uncle." Rolis answered " I'll keep my eyes open though."

"Alright. We've been looking for two days straight and nothing..." grumbled Vyse forlornly as he held the ships wheel against the harsh winds trying to push the ship around.

"Yeah...It's gotta be here somewhere...Domingo wouldn't lie to us." returned Aika irritably " Cripes, we haven't had a discovery this evasive since we found the flutterflys..." She muttered as Vyse raised the ships altitude.

((A.N: Or whatever tricky discoverys ya hate...))

As they broke through the clouds Rolis' voice came though the talk tube "CAPTEEN! WE'VE FOUND IT! THIRTY LEAGUES OFF PORT!" Startled Vyse spun the wheel to bring the ship around and a island nearly hidden by clouds came into view.

Suddenly Vyse knew why it had been so hard to find: It was hidden untill a tornado pulled it into a low alltitude! "So that's why! we must have gone right by it before... Shall we check it out?"

"Like you need to ask captain! Come on, let go!" Cheered Aika already in the door. "Heh. Get to the long boat before I do and you've got the helm Aika!" Vyse called streaking down the corridor with Aika and Fina on his heels.

San took the wheel shaking his head "Told you they'd be excited..." "Hear me disagreeing?" Kirala replied smirking at her boyfriend as she took her own post.

"Come on let's have a look around." Aika chirped as Vyse tied the longboats mooring ropes.

"Yeah, I want to YAAA! ...wuh... a little help?"

Aika and Fina stared as Vyse swung from the tree he'd just been yanked into when the long boat had been pushed by a gust of wind.

Later...

"Okay tell me again how that happened?" Aika asked smirking. "You know exactly what happened..." Vyse glowered. " Yeah...you tried tieing the mooring rope through a tree...and got yourself snared."sniggered Aika as Fina walked ahead and looking at something. "You two might want to see this..." Fina remarked stopping and staring ahead at a huge ruin at the center of the island with a smaller island hovering over it.

While Vyse and Aika studied at the strange building Fina was busy thinking out loud. " I thought...I had hoped it really was a just a story..."

" What is it Fina? Do you know something about this place?" Asked Vyse gently.

" I might Vyse. The story I heard went like this: The sealing grounds, a prison of ice, wind, and stone hidden in an impossible place to hold the first weapons, creatures forged ages past lie sealed, buried, and bound within." answered Fina worried. "Aika's guess might be a lot closer then we'd like. It was ment to hold the constructs..."

"The constructs? You mean things like we ran into in Glacia and Rixis?" Asked Vyse glancing at her.

"And you think this place fits the bill?" asked Aika seeing fina's nod. "Jeez..."

"Come on you two it's just a story. I mean what are the chances it's true?" Vyse remarked walking to the building.

"The Gigas were just a story too..." whispered Fina remembering what Aika had said on pirate isle as she followed her and Vyse.

Inside they found what Vyse thought might be a gallery that was filled with statues. And of creatures none of them had ever seen before, some like monsters or humans with animal-like appearances, a few even defied description.

The massive stone work room had white circuitry that laced across the floor and formed glowing circles under each of the statues and stones in the wall glowed giving the room light.

"You think some deranged artist made these?" asked Aika examining an almost cat-like statue. " No, I think they might be duplicates of the creatures here. It's what the captured ones look like." Answered Fina "Funny I thought all of them were supposed to made to fight but I guess not...to tell people what's in here?" She added peering at a small ferret like statue. "Maybe...Who made this place Fina? Do you know?" Asked Vyse. "I know it wasn't just the silvites...I can see influences from at least three of the ancient civilizations here. Possibly even all of them." Fina responded continuing to look around at the chamber.

Glancing around the huge room Vyse found a bubble transporter going up ((A N: the thing you ride in before you fight Ramirez.)) "Shall we ladies?" inquired Vyse gesturing to the transport. "Indeed kind sir." Said Aika playfully smiling and getting on with Fina. Vyse got on and it took them out of the building and into the upper island.

:Almost time...: a female voice sighed softly as they entered the upper island. Aika shook her head

"Hey did you two hear anything?"

"Like what Aika?" asked Vyse "Nothing..." said Aika holding her arm nervously. (What was that?) wondered Aika worried.

When the bubble stopped they stepped into the long corridor with heavy stone doors along the walls and found a massive chamber at the end shrouded in a cold mist, three statues were standing on large pedestals with a floating crystal centered between them, above they noticed several wide catwalks close to the ceiling. "Whoa...now this is interesting..."commented Aika looking around.

Looking at one of the pedestals Vyse saw the vague shape of a creature inside. Touching it he jerked his hand back surprised. "It's ice...their creatures trapped in ice!" he said startled.

Fina gasped as she looked into the floating crystal "It IS him..." she yelped looking haunted.

"Who's 'he'?" asked Vyse walking over.

"Another part of the story, the monster that this place was built for : Silonen Ta'kirri the spirited weapon. He was a living weapon that didn't work, I think that he was the prototype for Zelos... He can change form like other silver creatures took the form of a dragon, but what my people were so afraid of was their inability control him, and his blood lust towards anyone who tried. Over time it just got worse untill they could only thing they could do to protect anyone from him was to seal him away when they weren't able to kill or destroy him.

"Great..." groaned Aika "If he's really that bad he can just stay in there." She said sourly.

:Please...don't...: begged the female voice starting to rattle Aika's nerves.

"Okay tell me you heard that!" she yelped in alarm. "No... what did you hear Aika?" said Fina.

"A woman's voice asking us not to leave him in there. Or at least... that's what it sounded like." She answered.

While they were talking Vyse was wandering around the room and had found what looked like a design on the floor and had been examining it.

Glancing at him Fina couldn't see what Vyse was looking at through the mist in the room, but she had a pretty good guess. As a jewel-like tone rang through the room Fina yelled "What happened Vyse!

"I don't know! I think I touched some kind of control mechanism!" he yelled over the noise.

Fina spun to look behind herself at the crystal just as it shattered! Hitting the floor with wet flop the creature fell out of what was left of the crystal and the other crystals shattered a few seconds later letting their prisoners fall to the floor.

The silver dragon from the floating crystal crouched unsteadily on all fours and glanced around and his gaze stopped on Fina looking like he was working something out.

Aika looked around and saw that the statues had been sculpted to look like what they were guarding: a werewolf like being with white and grey fur, a humanoid bird with blazing red feathers, and a dragoness greenish yellow scales and a tattoo around her left forearm.

Aika couldn't help but think that the dragoness was familier somehow...

-----------

Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts Shear looked around bewildered then crouched on her knees. ( What just happened? Someone released us?) Then she caught sight of the three humans in the room (Ah, a young human man, a OH! Aika! A silvite...! Shit! Kirri's gonna go ballistic when he figures it out!)

Standing quietly and noting she was nude, Shear looked at Kirri where he was crouched. (Looks like he's already caught on...) she thought worried. (Hopefully me, Phy, and Sabre can drive him away if he does go nuts...) Shear thought subtly moving into a spot where she could stop Kirri if she had to.

Quietly she motioned to Sabre to move into position. Never one to be slow he was already quietly moving to where he could stop Kirri, and Phy was just staring at Shear. (Well he'll knock off the pervert attitude when something finally happens.) She thought wryly.

When she noticed everyone staring behind her and she heard a heavy foot step she turned around baring her teeth and swore out loud. "Aw son of a Bitch..."

--------

(Okay fine...weird creatures, yeah sorta expected that after what Fina told us, the bizarre place we're in, yeah we came for that but I did not expect three statues to actually come alive to FIGHT WITH US!) thought Vyse as he started backing away looking startled as the three statues started to approach him and the others.

Before they could even draw their weapons twin flashes of white hot fire and lightning partially melting two of the statues and the third was encased in solid ice. "That was well done... Now if you don't mind I'll be taking care of some old business..." growled a voice from the center of the room getting everyone's attention.

"Not a chance in hell Kirri! You want her you'll go through us!" Snapped the dragoness as electricity still sparked from her skin from the attack.

Aika still couldn't pin down why the dragoness looked so familiar when it finally dawned on her... (Shear! That's Shear! I've dreamed about her since I was a kid! I never thought she could be real!) thought Aika shocked.

"We're with Shear, Kirri! You know that if you fight us you'll lose. You remember last time." said the wolf confirming Aika's thoughts. "Yeah and I remember how ya feel about fire and ice! So gonna leave her alone?" yelled the bird.

Kirri growled in answer just before he charged Fina who tripped in her hurry to get away from him as he changed one of his arms into a blade and jumped at her immediately getting blown across the room in a mixed blast of fire, lightning, and ice roaring with rage before hitting a wall smoking and leaving cracks in the stone. Standing quickly he snarled at Fina holding his chest, jumped onto one of the catwalks above and escaped through one of the upper level doorways.

Walking over to Fina Shear helped her up from where she fell when she tried to run when Kirri tried to attack her.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked gently.

" I...I'm fine..."Fina stammered still startled and looking around at the three non-humans.

"Aww...Little silvite shocked to see the freaky animals walkin' and talkin'?" Laughed the bird "Phydrin shut up" Shear said flatly. "Hmm. Hehehe" Phy snickered. "And don't start." "Righto boss lady." Phydrin said still snickering quietly.

"Hey are...Are you who I think you are?" Aika asked nervously walking over.

"Depends, who do you think I am?" "You are Shear aren't you? ...You called yourself the beast of lightning..." piped Aika startled.

"You do remember! I was hoping you would." Answered Shear smiling.

"So...how?" Aika wondered

"Our prisons somehow let us visit people in their dreams sometimes, I found you and I guess you liked me. Hang on a sec. Phy, You and Saber see about getting everyone loose, when your done, Phy you come find me and let me know."

"WHAT! Why me? And why so soon?" yelped the bird "Because you can fly feather-head. And rather think they'd like to get free." said Shear amused. "Arg... Okay boss lady but I expect overtime pay later." Said Phy as he and Sabre walked away.

"So how do we start?" Said Phy "Forgetful as always..." Sabre said smiling slightly as they walked out of hearing.

"Well shall we get going ourselves?" asked Shear "Cause if you don't mind I do NOT like this place. "Yeah lets get to our ship and you can explain that silver psycho that ran out of here..." said Aika as they all walked out of the large room.

--------------------------

Kirri: Ha! I live! And that little silvite twerp...snarls

Don't even start you jerk...

Kirri: Aw worried about the little silvie?

No I'm worried what Shear'll do to me if I let you.

Kirri:snickers

Lawrence: I'm here. Where the fee you promised me?

Kirri?

Heh don't worry Lawrence you'll get your cash...(snickers) But you'll have to wait. The deed isn't done yet.

Lawrence: raises eyebrow

Kirri: I'm gonna like this aren't I?

I think Shear is gonna like it more then you will... Untill next time party animals! Review for us!


	3. and now a little backround

Right let's get this show on the road.

Lawrence:...

Start and I'd give you to Kirri...

Lawrence: flinches

Now then. on to the Fic!

"Alright spill Shear What's that guys problem?" Asked Aika

"Aside from his sparkling personality? Let's just say over 8,000 years of confinement doesn't make someone like him very forgiving..." Answered Shear amused "Out of all of the made creatures Kirri is amoung the most powerful and one of the most vicious. Namely towards the silvites. That's why I'm coming with you, you three might be tough but he'd still decorate the walls with your internals without trouble."

Fina swallowed hard at hearing that "So with you with us we have a chance against him?" She asked nervously.

"Maybe. Alone I'm not really a threat to him, but it really depends on how badly he wants to see what color your blood is. Trust me if you had fought him in there you would have lost, and badly at that." Shear said flatly. "Kirri was considered an extreme threat for good reason and sealing him nearly stopped the war that destroyed the old world. That's how dangerous he was."

"Yikes...he sounds like a certifiable nightmare, and no one knows about him now..." Vyse remarked ill at ease.

"Actually you haven't got anything to worry about, he won't just go and start tearing city's apart, it's not his style. By the way not to get off subject or anything where are we anyway?" she asked curiously.

Aika sighed happy to not to talk about Kirri "We're in the south ocean, this place is crawling with storms and ferocious winds. I'm guessing that's why no one's found you before us."

"Yes it was only by luck we heard about this place and came." Added Fina.

"Luck huh? Damn...Not that I'm ungrateful for being released but if you hadn't come you wouldn't have to worry about my old friend..." Shear growled softly

Aika snorted getting Shears attention, not looking at her she remarked "Trust me if we hadn't found you our lives would still be in danger anyway."

"How so?" Shear asked interested.

Aika started to tell Shear about everything that had happened since they had found Fina, as Vyse and Fina told their own parts, with the occasional question from Shear, they told what had happened just a few months ago.

"And after all that and even with Fina's warning you still came here? Your either incredibly brave, incredibly stupid , or simply crazy Vyse the Legend" grinned Shear putting emphasis on legend.

"Well yeah I've been called all of that a lot..." Said Vyse rubbing the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"Aw come on Vyse relax Shear won't bite...not unless you're her boyfriend anyway..." Joked Aika

" That's not funny!" Vyse and Shear snapped and looked at each other startled.

" Oh yeah...I forgot...your husband was human...sorry..." apologized Aika quietly

"No problem..."returned Shear dryly.

Looking between Shear and Aika, Vyse decided it was best not to ask about it and changed the subject. (I might play dumb but even I'm not THAT stupid...)

"So what about the others you were talking about before Shear?" he asked as they got into the bubble transport to go back down.

Looking blankly at Vyse like she'd been in own little world Shear jumped slightly. "Oh...This island has created creatures like us all over it. Odds are they'll stay here since even in the past humans weren't very accepting of us. Most of us had first hand experiance of that."

"That's for sure..." Muttered Aika.

"Which reminds me, You don't seem to mind us all that much, why?"  
"The three of you helped us when you scared off Kirri, why should we?" Vyse answered and got a small smile from Shaan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snarling to himself Kirri flapped his newly formed wings and leaned into the wind. (By the moons good graces how could I have forgotten their opinions of humans...) He thought irately.

(Funny I used to think like that...I certainly did for the Glacians... But I couldn't stop the Silvites from scattering them to the winds... No they simply decided to send their fleet and shred the ones that came their way, treating them like dust under their heels...using ME of all things to scatter the rest, and even had the gall to think that they were justified!) Kirri snarled angrily at that thought.

(Though that didn't hurt as much as the look on their faces did when I finally did see them again...held under lock and key with me under silvite control again...they thought I did it purpose...Thought that I betrayed them of my own will...) He closed his eyes for a moment in regret and then let out a frustrated sigh.

(Well let us see if I can't dig anything up on this silvite, something odd about her but I can't place it... Time to work on my human guise and investigate.) Kirri bared his fangs and flew toward where he scented humans...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they docked the longboat on the Silver Rogue Kirala met them, but whatever she was about to say died in her throat as soon as she saw Shear. "Vyse...Wha what is that?" She asked pointing at Shear startled.

"Shear and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me 'that', I'm no animal. " Said Shear coolly making Kirala's jaw fall open.

"Uh...lemme explain Kirala, Shear is someone we found on the island, She's an ally of ours now." Vyse started hastily.

Still staring at Shear Kirala shook her head and bowed slightly to Shear a little nervously. "Nice to meet you...uh your not um..." Kirala trailed off nervous and a bit lost.

Shear smiled at Kirala gently and walked over to her and extended her hand. "I don't use people as a scratching post...you've nothing to worry about from me."

Kirala sighed in relief and nervously returned Shears smile and her greeting as Vyse and co. grinned at her and headed to the bridge after a stop by the crew quarters.

"So you have some kind of descendents running around? Weird..." Remarked Vyse to one of Aika's comments to Shear afterwards..

"Yes, though they look fully human by now I would assume. Though I don't really know if I should find them or not..." She answered a bit dully.

"Why not? I'd think you'd want to meet them..." Said Kirala

"I do but I don't know how they'd react. You were pretty surprised to see me, and you've seen stranger things before me I'll wager and your not related to non humans...Imagine thinking your human and suddenly finding out your not. Even if it is just a small part." Shear said looking frustrated.

"Lets talk about that later..." Said Vyse stepping onto the bridge.

"Yes lets make a good first introduction..." Murmured Shear softly following Vyse.

As she stepped on to the bridge all conversation stopped and every eye in the room was on her. Musing to herself Shear was glad Kirala had let her borrow some clothes from her on the way up. Otherwise this would be even more awkward...

Looking around a little nervously Shear smiled though even Vyse could see it was a little strained this time.

(Poor Shear...Since Vyse looks like his tongue got wrapped around his teeth again looks like I get to do the honors...) Aika thought grumpily.

"Guys this is Shear, our new diplomat." She said looking at Shear and Vyse.

Shear mouthed "thank you." at her and Vyse looked lost yet again.

"Diplomat From where?" Asked San bewildered trying not to stare.

Shear glanced at Kirala with a mischievous smirk and Kirala nodded. "Stormlock Isle handsome." She said padding a few steps in Sans direction and he backed away some.

"What? She worry ya San?" Asked Aika grinning at Sans discomfort.

"Well...Yeah! On levels I didn't even know about..."he answered still backing away from Shear untill he bumped into a console.

"Aw You haven't got much to worry about from Shear..." Aika said as Shear stepped closer. "Unless she likes you anyway..."

San just stared at Aika and Shear looking more spooked the closer Shear got to him.

"Yes..." Leaning down to look San in the face A N: she's pretty tall she sighed into his ear and whispered " Your lucky your already taken handsome, otherwise I really might be tempted to play..." she trailed off and stepped back as San collapsed looking both relived and almost disappointed somehow.

Kirala laughed out loud when San fell over and Shear turned to Aika "Easy isn't he?"

"Very." laughed Aika as it sunk in to the rest of the crew that Shear wasn't here to cause trouble and settled down into their duties as a few smiled or laughed to themselves at San's discomfort.

"If only it was always that easy..." said Shear glancing at Lawrence as he stood to the side staring at her, his usual uncaring look actually cracking.

"..." Walking over Shear looked Lawrence in the eye. "So what is it you find so fascinating about me to stare at? Or do you simply not blink?"

Lawrence crossed his arms and leaned against the wall silently.

"So be it. Though if your not going to say anything I'd be nice if you quit staring."

She turned around and her tail brushed his throut making him jump a little in surprise.

(Wha...! What's that beast woman doing?) Thought Lawrence startled. "Fine. Tell me why your so sensitive about being stared at."

Shear turned to him "If you had people stare at you for weeks on end you wouldn't like it much either. All though..."

She leaned next to him and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes widen as he twitched and she kept a straight face.

"Point made! I won't! alright?" Lawrence yelped actually looking frightened.

"Good. Remember it." Shear said in an almost menacing tone. Flinching a little Lawrence saw a twinkle in her eye that he resolved to watch for from now on.

* * *

Heh, worried yet Lawrence?

Lawrence: Why should I be? I've seen worse then her...

No...no you haven't. Believe me there...

Lawrence: (shudders as Shear walks up behind him) ...I think I will.

looks at the reader Well anyway aside from the peanut gallery here

Lawrence and Shear: HEY!

Shear: clocks lawrence

Reviews please! We live on them! Later!


	4. Welcome! We think

And next! before weirdness comes story! And that said:

Near Nasrad...

Looked around Belle could have sworn she saw something, But looking again...

"That's funny, I thought I saw something move out here..." She said quietly as she looked over the deck again.

(Maybe I've been up to long, my eyes are playing tricks...) she thought as she remembered her watch this morning.

(But...) she yelped as a cool hand suddenly held her mouth closed.

"You saw me... I won't harm you little one. Will you answer a question of mine?" Said a soft voice.

Belle nodded and he moved his hand. When she turned around to look she was shocked at seeing who or actually what had spoken: there was a dragon looking back at her! Well maybe dragon wasn't quite right... but she couldn't think of anything else that could describe him. He walked on two legs like a human but that's were the resemblance ended. He had skin that looked like he was carved from pure silver and a crest of stark white hair, a slender tail waved behind him and to top it all off he looked at her with featureless glowing blue eyes that resided over a sturdy muzzle.

As she stared at him he stood quietly letting her get her wits about her again. "Y...yeah what do you want to know?" she asked timidly.

"I want to know about someone called Fina. Tell me and I'll go." He said softly.

Kirri studied her as she thought about his question. A buxom young girl and judging from her face fairly young and very naïve going from her expression he decided.

(I'll have to gentle with her if I want any answers. She seems to act just as innocent as she looks.)

She stared at him in surprise and quietly gave her answer "Fina is a friend of mine...A few months ago I was part of Cap'n Vyse's crew and helped get rid of a monster called Zelos. I heard she was something called a silvite and that she was the last one after that battle." She answered thinking.

This entire time she had stared at him like she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"The last?" He asked surprised then sighed. "That changes things. I can't lay a finger on her..." He said irritated and turned to leave growling slightly.

Belle reached out to touch his arm and he turned to her a little surprised at her boldness. "What?"

Belle looked at his glowing eyes and nervously asked "Can I...can I see you again?...please?"

Kirri watched her with an amused look (She has no idea what she just asked for...) He thought snickering mentally.

(Well why not? Besides something to help her, She needs at least some kind of assurance at least, that's certain.)

Getting on his knees he held out his hand. "Give me your hand" he said softly.

Shaking a little she did so as if a little worried he might decide to keep it. As she put her hand in his she felt a cool substance curl around her wrist as he gripped it, looking at it her eyes widened she saw his fingers and hand had curled around her forearm and become a ornate bracelet.

"There. Now I'm gone." He said standing up and looking down at her. "It will protect you if you need it." He told her walking away.

Looking at her arm she saw the new bracelet there, surprisingly beautiful it looked like the dragons own skin and felt slightly warm to the touch.

"Tell the one named Fina that I will be seeing her soon..." came the dragons voice from somewhere.

Belle started then smiled uncertainly "Thank you...?" She looked back at the bracelet thinking of what the creature had said then blinked when she remembered what the creature had said and went to tell captain Clara...

As he flew from the Primrose Kirri thought to himself and sighed. (It seems my oath to those bastards is broken and not even by me!

At least if she's the last then those so called 'Elders' can no longer give anyone grief. I guess I should go to this crescent isle and ask her forgiveness...It might be the least I can do but...) Kirri snarled loudly at that thought. (It sucks... Though she's like us now...so she deserves that much.)

(I just hope no one decides early that I'm looking for trouble like those morons did in  
Nasrad...though it was funny hearing that poor fool. It will be months before his voice returns...)

Kirri smirked and flapped his wings leaning into the wind that would take him to Crescent Isle.

* * *

In Crescent isle's meeting room a few days later...

"And all you did was smile at him?" Aika asked smirking.

"Yeah...Then he flipped out and ran into the dock yelling nonsense... You have a real way with the guys don't you Shear?" Vyse grinned as Shear glared at him.

"It's not funny! Come on, how would you feel? Especially if your just trying to be nice to someone?" she said leaning against the table looking irritated.

"Well ...I dunno actually..." Answered Vyse looking thoughtful.

Aika shook her head. "She's got a point Vyse. So how do you keep form mauling someone out of frustration anyway?"

Shear gestured at a pile of splinters in the corner.

"Oh...Okay so you have been frustrated...got it." Vyse remarked weirded out.

"Besides how would you feel if most people you met either ran in fear or tried to kill you? It's not fun." Shear said bluntly.

"Point taken." Vyse, Fina, and Aika said at once.

After they had arrived back on Crescent Isle It had taken some explaining and a lot of cooperation on Shear's part to get everyone to try and accept her. That is, appearantly until she had grinned at a visitor for some reason and he'd mistaken it for something else altogether and ran into the docks yelling at the top of his lungs. It didn't take a genius to realize she wasn't happy about it.

"Shear, How will we know when the other creatures like you are released?" Asked Fina deciding to change the subject.

"Phydrin will fly here and let us know. He should be here soon actually. If he doesn't want to then Sabre will convince him." Said Shear amused and thankful for the subject change.

"Is he gonna freeze his tail?" Asked Aika remembering something Shear had mentioned offhand.

"No he's to much of a diplomat to do that, knowing him he'll make Phy think it was his idea. It's takes a lot to get him angry." she said amused.

They all turned to the door as someone knocked excitedly.

"Come in." said Vyse.

"Rolis sent me to tell you! There's something headed our way! It's looks like some kind of bird or something. It's trying to land on the docks." Marco reported as he came in.

"And that would be Phy, right on cue." remarked Shear smiling as they all went outside.

"So Phy...Have a nice trip?" inquired Shear a few minutes later looking highly amused.

"You have...NO idea...how much I don't like you right now!" Phydrin gasped at her from his spot on the ground,flopping his wings weakly as Shear looked down at him from her seat on the edge of the fountain.

"So your done I take it?"

"Yeah, we're done alright. There's more of us then we thought too. When I left they were starting to set up a village on stormlock isle." Answered Phydrin sitting up with Fina's help.

"Good I'd hoped they would do that. Now we have to wait for Kirri to get here." Shear commented.

"WHAT?" yelped Phy as all of his feathers stood on end "You mean to say you WANT him to come here?"

"Yes." Shear snapped impatiently "We need to see if he'll actually listen now that he's had a real chance to cool off."

"...Snowballs chance in hell..." Muttered Phy "Fine and dandy Boss lady, but it's on your head if he goes crackers like he did way back when." Complained the phoenix.

"Good enough. Vyse is there any place he can rest?" Asked Shear.

"Yeah he can sleep in my quarters." He answered.

Phy started to object but Shear gently rubbed his crest and he closed his eyes and suddenly relaxed.

Aika blinked surprised as Shear picked up the avian with no trouble and took him into Vyse's room.

"A trick I know. A little shock and he's out of our hair. For a while at least..." She remarked pleased as Aika gave a knowing smirk.

* * *

Well that was interesting...and yeah Kirri's a bit more of a nice guy then he lets on. 

Fina: I hope so...He acted like he wanted to kill me last time...

He did.

Fina: Uh...is he? Are you...?

Na you'll be fine. Or... Well at least I think you'll be...

Fina: (faints)

Kirri: (comes in and sees Fina) What's wrong with her?

I dunno...

Zanfa: And now reviews please! Mwaaa! (runs off waving a clue hammer at Vyse)

Vyse: (runs in terror from the alien muse) Ahhh!


	5. and now the gangs all here!

To be continued...  
Kirri?  
Phy: great..Kirri you hit him again?  
Kirri: No...he's naturally this way.  
Phy:...  
... Anyway! to the fic!

Kirri gazed down at Crescent Isle from his perch on the cliff above it amused. (Well now I know I'm expected...Though it's kinda amusing watching Fina look over her shoulder like she has for the past day or so.) Shifting his position he watched Shear talk to Aika as he waited for Clara's ship to arrive and Belle to deliver her message.

He couldn't hear them of course, but he could certainly watch.

(I hope the young one's ship gets here soon, this is getting boring...) Glancing up he saw Clara's ship approaching the island. (Took em' long enough...) He grumbled mentally as he dug his claws into the stone and slowly climbed down avoiding any place he could be seen.

Lilly rolled her eyes at Belle "Yeah right...A dragon...suuuure. Did he breath fire to prove it?" She snickered. "Stop teasing her Lilly, you know as well as I do Belle doesn't lie! Though.. DO you have any proof?" Nara asked softly.

"Well he did give me this...He said it would protect me if I ever needed it, but I don't know what it does." Belle answered holding the bracelet into the light. Lily stared at it wondering how she'd missed seeing it, it was solid silver with intricate designs going across it and curled around most of her forearm and looking at it it almost looked like a creature of some kind... "He gave you that? Jeez where'd he get it?" asked Lily.

"I don't know...He took my wrist and then it was there, like it came out of his hand..." Belle said slowly "He was asking about Fina, but I don't know why. With the way he was acting I think she might be in trouble now...especially after what that guy in Nasrad said." "And you told him anyway!" Lilly gaped at her "Well would you have wanted to tell him no and make him mad? I don't know what he would have done to me if I didn't tell him...He was nice to me but I didn't want to see him angry..." Belle said worriedly.

"Well We're docking now Belle you can tell her or Vyse what he did." Said Nara listening to the sounds outside.

"Good come on!" Belle chirped running up to the deck. Lilly and Nara glanced at each other and ran after her.

"So when do you think Kirri's gonna show up? Any idea?" Aika asked Shear "If I know him he's already here somewhere." She answered cheerfully.

"Clue me in? You sound almost happy about that, why? And how do you know?"asked Aika disturbed. "Simple I was one of the ones that caught him in the first place, but it was my own screw up that made the rest of us join him..." She shook her head "I just wish I'd seen it coming..."

Phy walked up giving Shear a dark look "Shit Shear none of us saw that one coming, and I should know. My entire flight was hunted down and anyone that fought back were killed after their wings were cut off , the red moon creatures that ran joined Sabre's pack just before our civilizations gave us the choice: Get frozen and locked up or be killed. You know what happened then as well as I do."

"What happened?" Asked Fina walking up.

"Most of us construct creatures were slaughtered like dogs when we tried to resist the civilizations that made us, after the black moon fell and it's continent vanished under it the civilizations made a temporary truce and used it to lock the last of us up. Without Kirri to keep them busy they were able to get the last of us easily." Shear explained "We'd trusted our makers and paid for it with our lives and our freedom, and I know most of us will never trust humans again for it...Not that I can blame them." she finished as Phydrin nodded confirming what she said.

"Yikes...No wonder Kirri wants to kill Fina..." Aika remarked grimly as Belle suddenly ran up out of breath "Belle? What's up?" "It's...dragon guy...He..."

"Catch your breath first little one then tell us what's so important." Said Shear gently touching Belles shoulder. Belle looked at her in shock and her jaw fell open as she still tried to talk.

"Here we go..." Phy said dryly as Belle looked at him weirdly. "Why...why is she looking at me like that?" Phy asked nervously and backing away from Belle. "Well Belle kinda likes birds...a lot." Aika told him smirking as Belle looked at him.

"Uh right...I think I'll be ya know...going now!" Yelped Phy as Belle's smile widened.

"BIRDY!" Belle yelled as she pounced on Phydrin and pinned him to the ground . "WHAAA! Help!" He yelped as Belle perched on his back happily.

"Umm no..." Shear smiled smugly. "WHY! What'd I ever do to you?" Yelled Phy as Belle hugged his neck. "Nothing. I simply like seeing you squirm." Shear said grinning evilly. "NOOOO! Awwww man..."

"Belle you want to tell what you saw now?" Asked Fina both a little weirded out and amused. "Yeah...Early this morning I saw someone that wanted to know about Fina , and I told him. He looked kind of like her, but with glowing eyes and bright silver. Like he was made of it." said Belle pointing at Shear. "When we docked in nasrad for supplies I heard several people talking about seeing him and they mentioned that he'd wanted to know where Fina was so he could kill her!"

Phydrin laughed without humor "Sounds like Kirri alright."

"He gave me this before he left. I dunno why though." She said holding up the arm that had the bracelet on it.

"I'll be damned... Do you know what that is?" Phy asked amazed staring at the bracelet. At seeing Belle shake her head he continued "It's to protect you, I'm sure he told ya that, It turn's into a creature that will help you if your ever I danger and can tell ya where he is. Since you've worn it already he can't take it back since it's a bit like Fina's partner Cupil even though it's made from his own substance." Wow...Why would he do that?" she asked. "Probably 'cause you asked him to."

"That's right. She did. And I gave it to her. So how are things hmm?" inquired a voice cheerfully. Everyone looked at the roof of the tavern were the metamorph was reclining completely at ease.

"Hello again. You wouldn't mind horribly if I just took what I came for would you?" He asked smirking. (This should to be interesting...)

"You really think me and Phy are here are going to hand her over to you just so you can settle your damn vendetta? You really must have tin in your skull Kirri." Shear growled as electricity started sparking around her hands.

(Damn kill joy...Might as well drop it all at once if she won't play.) "Well..." Kirri jumped from the roof and landed in front of them as Belle let Phy up and got out of reach. "If you really want to know, yes I did come to settle something. But probably not what you think."

He turned to Fina. "Time to speak for yourself now Silvite." Growled Kirri narrowing his eyes.

"Would you really go through everyone here to get to me if you had to?" Fina asked. "Yes." Fina flinched at that, she couldn't let it happen, she knew Vyse and the rest of the people here where very strong but she knew just how powerful Kirri was from the legends. "Alright will you leave if...If..I...let you kill me?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." He answered flatly.

"Alright."

Kirri narrowed his eyes again at that.(Damn, she really must be even more of a girl scout then I'd heard to do that...) he thought amused as she walked up to him.

Fina glanced at Shear seeing her worried look and back at Kirri. (He looks like one of Cupil's kind would in my nightmares...)She thought looking at Kirri's expressionless eyes. When she got into arms distance he grabbed her shoulder hard digging his claws in and leaned next to her ear pulling her close to whisper to her.

"You know a few days ago I would have torn your hide off without a second thought." He snarled softly into ear making her go white. "But...I decided to dig around first to see what kind of monsters the remaining silvites were and guess what I found? That there was only one known silvite left and she was really just a sweet...little...girl..."

He let that sink in for a moment as Fina turned to look at him bewildered as everyone still glared at him not hearing what he was saying to Fina.

"The oath I made before I was sealed was broken by you since you are the last of your kind, and it goes against what I am to kill you because of that. Don't get me wrong. I'd still love to tear you apart for your people's wrongs. But you stopped the gigas and the Elders are dead. My revenge was made before I was ever released." As he finished he straightened up and spoke normally.

"Now I would give you the help I'd give to any of my kind. Since now I know what's happened." He said dryly earning startled looks from everyone.

"I didn't come to kill you. I came to ask forgiveness for trying to when I was released." Kirri said finally releasing Fina's shoulder and kneeling.

"That's...not what I expected..." Said Fina rattled. "But there was no way for you to know what had happened over the years. All anyone knew about you were a few legends that made you out to be a monster."

Kirri snorted "I AM a monster. Just not the sort people made me out to be. I thank you though it's probably more then I deserve...Especially after the first impression I gave you..." He said as Fina smiled.

"Well now that the 'crisis' is averted can I have a little help here? She's got me again!" yelled Phy frustrated. Kirri walked over and peered at Phy and Belle tilting his head curiously, then patted Belle on the head and grinned evily at Phy as he walked off. "Oh that's cold man...that's really cold." Why? You finally found a girl who likes you..." Snickered Kirri as he watched them. "Well yeah...But ya know I like breathing too ya know..."He whined.

"Aw suck it up 'birdy'." Teased Shear as she stood behind Kirri. "And as for you you dumbass!" She yelled grabbing him and throwing him into the fountain. "GAHHH! WATER! Blaaah!" He yelled as he landed in the fountain and splashed everyone in reach.

Flopping around in the water he glared at her sourly "Well...Things are looking normal already..." He said annoyed as leaned on the edge of the fountain to get out as Shear grinned back at him.

* * *

And that's the end of it! It's done! Mwaaaa! 

Kirri: Water...Gah! ya didn't have to do that to me you know...

Yes I did.

Phy: What about me! I've got a human girl trying to attach herself to my neck! (points to Belle who's nuzzling him)

That? That was kinda fun...

Zanfa: (snickers) Maybe next time well just torment you Phy.

Phy: You wouldn't dare

Zanfa: (Smiles sweetly)

Phy: Yeah you would...

Anyway ignore the peanut gallery over here...(Everyone: HEY!) and tell me what you think of my story! Please! I think I'm done with it now, so like I said Review! Wanna know what you think!


End file.
